


Lemon Fed

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Adorkable, Anal Sex, Angst, Anthropomorphic, Awkwardness, Bestiality, Birds, Body Horror, Breastfeeding, Crack, Domestic Undertale, Eldritch, F/M, Fanfiction, Fetish, Food, Foot Fetish, Forced Ejaculation, Glasses, Horror, Humor, Insanity, Lizards, Masturbation, Multiple Penetration, Nudity, Parody, Rape, Rule 34, Satire, Shipping, Stomach Ache, Suicidal Thoughts, Tentacles, Torture, Undertale Spoilers, Vaginal Sex, Video & Computer Games, Vomiting, Vore, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this short but sweet little tie-in to the infamous Alphamalg series, Alphys unwillingly gets herself eaten alive by Lemon Bread and discovers, for better or worse, what having a vore fetish is REALLY like. Viewer discretion is advised, by the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemon Fed

LEMON FED

About a month had passed in the Underground since the day when the quite frankly horrific results of Alphys' now-infamous Determination experiments had occurred, and yet still, not a single monster in the entire Underground besides her, Sans or Gaster knew about them.

"Let's just hope it stays that way, shall we?" Alphys sighed as she took the elevator from her lab straight down into the True Lab, with her massive bag of dog food in tow.

Upon reaching the lobby of the grimy, cold, dank and dilapidated old place, Alphys was immediately greeted by Lemon Bread...and suspiciously only Lemon Bread.

"Good afternoon, mother! How are things going?" Lemon Bread chuckled, patting her on the back with one of his gross and slimy appendages.

"You tell me, how does it LOOK like things are going for me?" Alphys groaned sarcastically, looking around the room for emphasis as Lemon Bread looked with disdain at her; her eyes were ever-so-slightly bloodshot and were starting to develop bags underneath them, and her already fat body was becoming more pathetically weak and out-of-shape by the day.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, your life's a living hell; so are mine and all of the other Amalgamates' lives." Lemon Bread admitted, nodding his head and shaking his massive, moldy teeth a little.

"And your point is?" Alphys asked him, pouring a heaping portion of dog food into Lemon Bread's bowl and eyeing him suspiciously in wonderment of what he was planning.

"Honestly, I don't know what my point is, but what I do know is that you look like a MIGHTY tasty snack!" Lemon Bread laughed maniacally, grabbing Alphys and lifting her up into the air.

"Hey, w-what the hell's going on here?!" Alphys stammered, blushing and sweating nervously as Lemon Bread forcefully removed her lab coat, revealing her glistening, naked lizard body.

"Sometimes, you just can't get rid of a KINK! Adios amigos, pal, because it sure was AWFULLY nice knowing you!" Lemon Bread laughed as he stuffed Alphys into his mouth; as it turned out, Lemon Bread's body was disturbingly larger on the inside compared to the outside.

"HMPH! Don't think it'll be THAT easy to get rid of your own experimental MOTHER!" Alphys bit back as she desperately clung for dear life to Lemon Bread's dripping, dangling uvula; all the while, she was surrounded by massive, gleaming, oozing walls of warm sticky saliva.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, but there's just absolutely no way I can let THAT one slip by!" Lemon Bread chuckled, using his long, nasty tongue to try to flick Alphys off of his uvula like a booger.

"No...I will not give up...I will never give in...I will...OHH, MYY...YOU NAUGHTY BOY, YOU..." Alphys moaned as Lemon Bread licked all over her body and even into her scaly cleavage.

"Hope you have fun rotting away in my STOMACH, loser!" Lemon Bread laughed

as Alphys' grip faltered and slipped, sending her tumbling down the beast's esophagus!

"WAAAUUUGGGHHH!" Alphys screamed in terror as she plummeted straight down into Lemon Bread's stomach, landing headfirst right in the thick (fleshy folds) of it!

"BURRRP!" Lemon Bread belched, using Alphys' lab coat as a napkin to wipe his mouth off.

"Uggh...so THIS is what being in the belly of the beast feels like!" Alphys sighed, pulling her head out from inbetween the folds of Lemon Bread's stomach fat and observing the wrinkly, fleshy walls surrounding her as globules of sickly-green radioactive acid trickled down them.

"You betcha! HAVE FUN, MOTHERFUCKER!" Lemon Bread laughed, crossing his arms behind his head, leaning back on a nearby sofa and falling asleep while his growling stomach did the rest.

"OH NO, YOU DON'T! BAD TENTACLES! BAD!" Alphys hissed, narrowly dodging Lemon Bread's antibody tentacles and cutting them into pieces with her claws as she scampered to and fro.

"Hey, I can still FEEL you fucking about in there, you know!" Lemon Bread pointed out as his stomach produced a multitude of additional tentacles until Alphys was finally overwhelmed.

"OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! NO NO NO NO NO-"

"Shh!" Lemon Bread shushed Alphys as the slimy, endogenous tentacles wrapped themselves around her wrists, waist and ankles, suspending her upright in a dramatic crucifixion pose. "It'll be over before you even know it."

"Oh, dear GOD, what did I EVER do to deserve THIS?!" Alphys sobbed, tears streaming down her blushing, sweating face as the bottom section of Lemon Bread's loudly rumbling stomach began to fill up with acid while its tentacles squeezed her lovingly and tightly, feeling her all over from head to toe and butt to breasts.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some Reader's DIGEST to attend to!" Lemon Bread laughed, patting his rumbling belly and smugly flipping through the latest issue of her favorite magazine.

"OH GOD, DON'T TOUCH ME, PLEASE DON'T TOUCH ME!" Alphys screamed as the liquid shape of a malicious, clawed hand began to materialize itself from Lemon Bread's stomach acid, slowly but surely reaching toward her fully exposed vagina.

"Sorry, pal, but it looks like I'm gonna have to lend a HAND here!" Lemon Bread laughed as said hand got closer...and closer...and closer...and closer...and closer, until finally-

"HOW...HOW DARE YOU...YOU CHEEKY LITTLE RASCAL..." Alphys moaned, blushing deeply and brightly as the hand reached her cloaca and dug its way through into her birth canal.

"Now sit back and enjoy your SURROUNDINGS for a change!" Lemon Bread chuckled, patting and rubbing his belly with immense satisfaction and delight as the madness continued.

"OHHHHHH...JUST NOW, I'M FINALLY STARTING TO REALIZE JUST HOW UTTERLY BEAUTIFUL AND GORGEOUS THE INSIDE OF LEMON BREAD'S STOMACH REALLY IS..." Alphys moaned and drooled, watching the fleshy walls expand and contract while countless miniscule, glistening droplets of luminescient acid trickled down them as the hand began fingering her.

"Hmm...you know what? While we're at it, how's about I start jacking off TOO? After all, I thought I was the one with the vore fetish here!" Lemon Bread laughed as he grabbed his frighteningly large penis and began fervently stroking it with his right appendage.

"OH, THIS IS PROBABLY THE MOST FUN I'VE EVER HAD IN MY WHOLE MISERABLE LIFE...OH...OHHHHH...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alphys screamed with pleasure as at least half a cup's worth of orgasm fluids gushed out of her now-agonizingly-inflammated-and-bleeding vagina.

"OHHH...OH LORD, THAT FEELS NICE..." Lemon Bread moaned as his dick squirted out at least a pint's worth of cum directly into his own mouth, where it then traveled down his throat and into his stomach, where Alphys was then showered from head to toe with the nasty, goopy, slimy, sticky mess of it.

"OHH, MAMMA...LOOKS LIKE I JUST HIT THE JACKPOT..." Alphys moaned with delight as she passionately played with Lemon Bread's ooey-gooey liquid sperm, lathering it all over her body and scooping it into her mouth while Lemon Bread winced in disgust at the mere thought of it.

"Well, this is certainly something." Lemon Bread sighed, facepalming.

LATER THAT NIGHT...

It was now midnight in the Underground; Lemon Bread was fast asleep (for real this time), with Alphys (who at this point was already beginning to seriously consider suicide) still trapped in his stomach.

"I...I was NICE today." Alphys whispered to herself as she sat dejectedly on the fleshy, pulsating floor of Lemon Bread's massive stomach, contemplating the very meaning of life itself.

"NICE to this INSIPID...little MONKEY!" she growled, digging her claws deep into the soft, veiny flesh of Lemon Bread's stomach and actually causing him to squirm in pain...but to absolutely no avail, since the Amalgamates' bodies were able to regenerate infinitely.

"ANSWERING his STUPID requests!" Alphys groaned, crossing her arms over her chest irritatedly as the sound of Lemon Bread's heartbeat began to noticeably intensify.

"My HANDS...FILTHY!" Alphys cringed as she held her palms in front of her face and looked at them begrudgingly.

"THE FILTH WON'T COME OFF!" Alphys screamed, attempting to wash her hands with leftover droplets of Lemon Bread's corrosive stomach acid.

"HUAGGGH!" Alphys screamed in agony, toppling over onto the floor as the outer layer of flesh was briefly burned off of her palms before suddenly inexplicably healing itself back on.

"CARETAKER...what a JOKE! CARETAKER...caretaker of WHAT?! THESE eldritch monstrosities!" the now woken-back-up Alphys rambled to herself as she laid face-up on the floor, curiously inspecting the hole that she had fallen into Lemon Bread's stomach through with dismay.

"HOW THEY LOVE ME!" Alphys shivered with fear, realizing just how fucked-up the fact that she had a romantic sexual relationship with her own eldritch-abomination pets really was as she crossed her arms behind her head, crossed her legs, and curled her tail over her body seductively.

"Look at me! LYING HERE AWAKE...THE IDOL OF NO ONE BUT MYSELF AND UNDYNE..." Alphys cackled dementedly, bathing herself in Lemon Bread's stomach acid and rolling around in it.

"I'M A FOOL! Just a BLIND, SILLY LITTLE FOOL..." Alphys laughed and sobbed as she stroked the wall of Lemon Bread's stomach with her dainty little lizard feet while massaging its floor with her hands.

"How easily...I could...slit my neck...with THESE hands...THESE...FILTHY...HANDS!" Alphys sobbed, crawling around spastically on the walls of Lemon Bread's stomach like a spider before finally dropping back down to the floor.

"AND WITH THESE HANDS, I HOLD THE DETERMINATION OF MILLIONS!" Alphys announced overdramatically, scooping up Lemon Bread's stomach acid with her hands and drinking it.

"Alphys thinks she's a god...BUT SHE'S AS MORTAL AS WE. I KNOW!" Alphys laughed psychotically, digging her acid-soaked claws deep into the scaly flesh of her neck to deliver the coup-de-grace.

"JUST...ONE...QUICK...SLICE! AND IT'S OVER...JUST...ONE..." Alphys drooled rabidly, preparing herself for the final killing blow...when suddenly, out of nowhere, the stomach acid from her claws seeped into her bloodstream and went directly into her central nervous system!

"HUAAAGGGH! IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN! MY BRAIN! MY HOT...STINGING...BRAAAIN! HUAAAAAAGGGGGGHHH! HUAAAAAAGGGGGGHHH! HUAAAAAAGGGHHH!" Alphys screamed at the top of her lungs in agony, clutching her head in pain as warm, crimson dust leaked out of her ears and nose.

"Hey, would you SHUT UP?! I'm trying to MASTURBATE in here!" Lemon Bread yelled at Alphys, despite the fact that Alphys' performance was actually the thing that he was jerking it to.

"YES, MASTER..." Alphys sobbed, curling up into a teeny-tiny little lizard ball on the floor and sucking her plump, juicy tail in dismay as she dejectedly, sorrowfully cried herself to sleep.

"AH, THAT'S BETTER..." Lemon Bread sighed with relief, patting his belly as he went back to sleep.

THE NEXT AFTERNOON...

Lemon Bread and Reaper Bird were now gathered together in the True Lab's secret kitchen room (located behind the TV room), with Reaper Bird cooking up something rather...interesting...in the oven.

"So, uh...how's that Diarrheasparagus Tomatocream pie going?" Lemon Bread asked Reaper Bird, who was busy cooking a pie comprised of diarrhea, asparagus, tomatoes and whipped cream in the kitchen.

"MMMFFFF! NNNGH! NRRRGH!" Alphys could be heard audibly screaming inside Lemon Bread's stomach as Reaper Bird announced the pie's name yet again...except that her mouth was duct-taped firmly shut.

"Just about done...say, where's all that ruckus coming from?" Reaper Bird asked Lemon Bread, whose stomach was already beginning to growl with hunger in considerably more ways than one as its tentacles wrapped themselves tightly around Alphys yet again.

"Oh, uh...well...let's just say my stomach isn't exactly agreeing with me today! Heh!" Lemon Bread chuckled, rubbing his belly while Alphys cried and screamed desperately for help from within.

"Uh-huh." Reaper Bird groaned sarcastically, shooting him the evil eye.

"WHAT? What'd I say?" Lemon Bread asked as the oven finally dinged, prompting Reaper Bird to pull the pie out and set it down on the dining table, where him and Lemon Bread sat directly across from each other.

"Hmm...you know what? How's about we play a nice little game to pass the time, what do you say?" Reaper Bird asked Lemon Bread, beginning to wonder what he was really up to.

"Uh, what's it called?" Lemon Bread asked him, shaking his teeth curiously.

"Oh god, please not Truth Or Dare, PLEASE not Truth Or Dare..." Alphys thought to herself, sweating and trembling in terror as the slimy substance from Lemon Bread's stomach tentacles formed a rather tight set of stocks around her ever-so-cute-and-ticklish little feet.

"TRUTH OR PIE!" Reaper Bird laughed, causing Alphys to roll her eyes and sigh in dismay as the two of them cut the pie into eighths and began.

"Okay, so here's the first question: Who are you currently holding hostage inside of your revolting, putrid stomach?" Reaper Bird asked Lemon Bread.

"FUCK NO, I'M NOT ANSWERING THAT!" Lemon Bread screamed in fear, shoving all four slices of his share of the pie into his mouth, chewing them up and swallowing them, almost puking them back up from how incredibly awful they tasted.

"You know what? FINE! If you're going to be like that, then I suppose I might as well just shove the rest of this ridiculous dessert into your fat stinking MOUTH!" Reaper Bird yelled at Lemon Bread, force-feeding the other half of the pie straight down his throat and into his stomach.

"OH, SWEET FUCKING CHRIST, YUCK..." Alphys thought to herself nauseatedly, gagging with disgust as her entire body was soaked in a soggy, slimy, chewed-up and just completely inedible mixture of food ingredients. "YOU LITERALLY COULDN'T PAY ME TO DO THIS SHIT..."

"NOW do you have my attention?" Reaper Bird asked Lemon Bread sassily.

"YES..YES, LOUD...AND...CLEAR!" Lemon Bread gagged, literally crying from how absolutely awful the pie tasted.

"Good, now tell me...what does this person trapped inside your stomach...LOOK LIKE?" Reaper Bird asked Lemon Bread with an alarmingly serious tone, staring straight into his soul.

"WHAT?" Lemon Bread stammered, prompting Reaper Bird to flip the table with rage.

"WHAT AREA ARE YOU FROM?" Reaper Bird asked Lemon Bread, despite already knowing very well for a fact that he was from Waterfall.

"WHAT?" Lemon Bread stammered.

"WHAT AIN'T NO AREA I EVER HEARD OF! THEY SPEAK ENGLISH IN WHAT?" Reaper Bird yelled at him, narrowly resisting the urge to gag him with a spoon.

"WHAT?" Lemon Bread stammered yet again.

"SAY WHAT AGAIN! SAY! WHAT! AGAIN! I DARE YOU! I DOUBLE-DOG DARE YOU, MOTHERFUCKER, SAY WHAT ONE MORE GODDAMNED TIME!" Reaper Bird ranted at Lemon Bread in a fit of rage, threatening to stab him in the eyes with his scythe-arms.

"S-SHE...SHE'S YELLOW!" Lemon Bread stammered as his stomach tentacles began playfully teasing over the lovely soles of Alphys' feet, into her butt and armpits, and even over her belly and breasts.

"GO ON!" Reaper Bird yelled at him, urging him to continue.

"S-SHE'S BALD!" Lemon Bread stammered as his stomach-tentacles began working their magic on poor, poor Alphys yet again.

"Does she look like a BITCH?" Reaper Bird asked Lemon Bread urgently while Alphys was busy trying not to squeal, giggle or laugh as his stomach tentacles tickled all three of her most sensitive spots at the same time while penetrating her butthole all the way through to her mouth and even sucked on her breasts as if she was their mother.

"WHAT?!" Lemon Bread stammered in shock as Alphys audibly moaned with pleasure from the combined fetishistic sensations that his stomach was causing to her body at the moment.

"Uhh...I can explain..." Lemon Bread blushed brightly, drumming his appendages together and frantically glancing from side to side as Reaper Bird craned his neck into Lemon Bread's body and saw none other than Alphys trapped inside his stomach!

"Okay, two things: one, you're a fucking disgusting creep; and two, we need to find a good way to expel her from your body, one that's befitting of someone of her stature." Reaper Bird explained to Lemon Bread as the duct tape suddenly burst right off of Alphys' mouth from a combination of both tentacle interference and how insanely hard she was laughing while her breasts squirted out warm, creamy, delicious milk into the feeder tentacles' mouths.

"OH, DEE-HEE-HEER GAH-HAH-HAH-HAD, PLEE-HEE-HEE-HEESE, MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STAH-HAH-HAH-HAHHP! I'M BEH-HEH-HEH-HEGGING YOO-HOO-HOO-HOO!" Alphys laughed hysterically with literal waterfalls of tears pouring down her warm, blushing face as her gorgeous, determination-soaked feet and toes wiggled and curled frantically with excitement.

"So, uhh...you think I should just shit her out or something?" Lemon Bread asked, scratching his head confusedly with his left appendage as his stomach tentacles went back to simply holding Alphys in place.

"Nope, I've got MUCH worse plans for her..." Reaper Bird cackled. "Come with me; I've got something to show you on the Internet, my friend."

And so the two of them took the elevator up into Alphys' regular lab, where Reaper Bird immediately got onto her computer and looked up a certain very infamous porn flick.

"Um, pardon my asking, but...what's this?" Lemon Bread asked.

"It's called 5 Amalgamates 1 Alphys." Reaper Bird explained, causing Alphys to tremble violently with shock while Lemon Bread's jaw hung wide open in a mixture of both utter disgust and disbelief.

"It's called WHAT?!" Lemon Bread screamed in terror as a rather extensive series of nauseatingly gross and disturbing mental images flashed through his mind.

"Trust me, it speaks for itself." Reaper Bird reluctantly reassured him as he clicked play, allowing memories of some of the most traumatizing experiences of Lemon Bread's life to come flooding back.

ONE HOUR LATER...

"OOH, I DON'T FEEL SO GOOD..." Alphys slurred lightheadedly before finally throwing up into Lemon Bread's immense digestive pool just from the mere thought of what she had been doing in the aforementioned "5 Amalgamates 1 Alphys" film; let's just say it wasn't exactly pretty.

"OH, DEAR LORD, HOLD ME, I THINK I'M GOING TO PUKE!" Lemon Bread screamed in horror and revulsion as the most disgusting and terrifying film he had ever seen in his life finally came to a close.

"Well, there's a nice big trash can over there, so feel free!" Reaper Bird laughed as Lemon Bread immediately bolted over to said trash can and began dry-heaving in disgust.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...oh, dear..." Alphys began counting down as Lemon Bread's stomach began to violently churn and contact, splashing her several times with acid and even tightly, suffocatingly squeezing her in-between its moist, dripping walls a few times.

"Blastoff." Reaper Bird whispered as Lemon Bread stuck his right appendage into his gargantuan, toothy mouth and poked his precious, dainty little uvula with it.

"BLEEEEAUUUGH!" Lemon Bread heaved, violently puking out Alphys' naked, unwashed, stomach-acid-drenched body straight into the trash can (which, of course, was full of garbage.)

"Now that's what I call an OUT-OF-BODY experience!" Alphys giggled and blushed as she stuck her feet through the holes in the bottom of the trash can and began walking around in it due to having nothing else to wear at the moment.

"Uh...yeah, I think I'll just...see myself out and take an IMMEDIATE shower now, if you don't mind..." Alphys sighed, hanging her head with shame as she walked upstairs, grabbed one of her numerous spare lab coats from her wardrobe, then went back down into the True Lab to take a shower.

As Alphys stepped into the shower, audible screams could be heard from all the way up in the regular Lab, much to Lemon Bread's and Reaper Bird's amusement.

"You know, you should probably take today's events as a HENT-AI'm getting real SICK of your disgusting fetishistic antics!" Reaper Bird joked, laughing at his own pun like a douche.

"Wow, that was actually a pretty tenta-COOL joke if I do say so myself!" Lemon Bread chuckled.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER...

"Hey, guys, I'm back and fresh as a daisy; what'd I miss?" Alphys asked Lemon Bread and Reaper Bird as she came back up the elevator into her regular Lab.

"THE CHANCE TO BE LOVINGLY, THOROUGHLY DIGESTED IN MY GLORIOUS, SPACIOUS STOMACH LIKE THE ABSOLUTELY PATHETIC, SQUIRMING, DELICIOUS LITTLE INSECT YOU ARE! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Lemon Bread laughed evilly, licking his lips and foaming at the mouth with excitement.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Alphys shrieked at the tops of her lungs in terror, bolting out of the damned place faster than you could say "lizard casserole".

"Oh, COME ON, I was just JOKING!" Lemon Bread yelled at her, shaking his fist irritatedly.

"Joke's on you, numb-nuts, because this right here is exactly why we never go out to EAT!" Reaper Bird laughed, patting Lemon Bread on the back as he buried his head in his appendages and sobbed hopelessly.

THE END


End file.
